The purpose of this protocol is to develop novel methods of performing magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) evaluations so that these methods can be transferred to the clinical environment. Normal volunteers are recruited to optimize imaging techniques and the protocol has been very successful in recruiting normal volunteers. Among the accomplishments of this protocol over the last year include optimizing imaging on the new 3T MRI unit, developing new methods of performing MR angiograms of the runoff vessels of the lower extremity, improving the performance of prostate MRI particularly in improving MR spectroscopy, motion tracking for knee and patella movement, functional MRI of the brain, evaluating oxygenation in the brain, and stroke protocols. We have made substantial gains in technical development in all of these areas and there have been no complications. This protocol therefore provides an invaluable resource to the NIH by allowing optimization of MRI in normal volunteers in order to apply these improvements to clinical patients.